The present invention relates to a capping unit for automatically assembling pump-operated spray cap bottles.
Here and hereinafter, the term "pump-operated spray cap bottle" is intended to mean a bottle comprising a container with an externally threaded neck; and a cap defined by an internally threaded cup-shaped ring nut connected releasably to the threaded neck of the container and in rotary and axially fixed manner to a pump-operated spray head.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a particularly straightforward, reliable capping unit for automatically assembling pump-operated spray cap bottles wherein the spray head is substantially L-shaped, extends over and projects laterally outwards of the ring nut, and presents a trigger extending downwards from the spray head and to the side of the ring nut.